The Price of Temptation
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Noah Percy. A mystery to the town. A laughingstock. A disturbing secret he does not know how to tell.


**Summary:** Noah Percy. A mystery to the town. A laughing-stock. A disturbing secret he does not know how to tell. (This is basically a character sketch.)

Dedicated to all of the critics who labelled Noah as 'the village idiot.' I find that extremely tasteless, so this is for _you_. Also to Adrien Brody, who I think was fantastic in _The Village._

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to M. Night Shyamalan. (bows) Noah Percy's history belongs to me.

**Warning: **DO NOT read this if you have not seen the brilliant film! It will not make any sense at all. Rated for bloody violence, disturbing ideas and happenings.

**The Price of Temptation**

Noah Percy lay flat on his back, motionless.

Doctor could not describe Noah Percy's disorder. Doctor could not provide medicine, could not offer words of wisdom, could not even put a name upon Noah Percy's disorder. Doctor had no idea what had happened to Noah Percy on that gray winter morning, while his mother cried and prayed. Noah Percy's condition was non-existent, according to Doctor.

But everyone else noticed it. No matter how many times the children were told not to make fun, not to laugh, to just treat him like any other normal boy, they suddenly forgot their parents' orders as soon as Mama or Papa let them outside to play. Names were called, taunts and teasing occurred, they played mean pranks. And Noah Percy smiled and laughed along with them. It was a blessing. It was a curse.

They would blindfold him and shove him. Pull him from ropes like an eager puppy. When he was in his early teens, the older boys cornered him and hurt him. _(He did not leave the house for nearly three whole days.)_

But the strangest occurance for them was when they dragged him to the stump near the edge of the borders. They crouched next to him and made creature noises. Screeching, high- pitched noises.

Noah did the unexpected then. He shook with happy laughter. He clapped his hands and nodded, as though coaxing the creatures. He slapped the stump like he wanted to play.

_"Come on out! Cooome on!"_

The children were absolutely horrified. Noah Percy was a _freak. _

_Freak _became the silent name for what Noah Percy's disorder was. Almost everyone agreed. _(Even Papa.) _

Except Ivy Walker.

Ivy Walker had red hair, which fell in soft ringlets around her face. She had a smooth, steady voice, a way of talking that made Noah Percy obey. He listened to her. She understood the Quiet Room, and that he loved playing Hide and Go Seek, and even though she did not understand why he suddenly misbehaved sometimes, she wasn't like the others. She wasn't like them at all. Noah liked to trail after her. He loved to kiss her face and twist her hair between his fingers. He couldn't understand many things anymore, but he could understand this.

He was a bit older than her, but they got along fine together. She had incredible patience. She never tolerated the awful things people said about Noah. And he simply liked to sit beside her. She used to kiss both of his cheeks before they both returned home. She used to be different. She never let Lucius Hunt come between them back in those happy days. Noah and Lucius would help her along together. Once or twice Lucius did so alone. But only Noah Percy was allowed her kisses.

Only Noah Percy.

**Red **was the bad colour. The Villagers were always speaking about how horrible it was when it was sighted. Noah did not understand their feelings. Red was the colour of Ivy's curls. Red was her lips in the cold of morning when his fingers 'mistakenly' brushed across them. Red was the colour of the burning he felt inside. Lately, it had been waking him up. Sometimes it hurt and confused him. But usually, he wanted it. Red was not yet a bad colour.

Red meant time with Ivy.

He always picked her flowers. He pulled her hair into messy braids. His insides squirmed when they played games.

He wasn't normal, but he was human. Yes, Noah Percy loved Ivy Walker.

But Noah unknowingly became a child to her. A twenty- seven year old child trapped in the body of a spindly, grinning man. She loved him more than anything but she was something else entirely. She was mature, though she'd never tire of the games. She was beautiful, but she'd still feel for beauty in the most unpopular places. She would still kiss his cheek, but now her kisses really belonged to _Lucius Hunt_.

Noah Percy had been seeing them together again quite frequently. Lucius had saved her the night the creatures attacked. They held hands, with a passion Noah had never seen. Ivy always wanted to talk about Lucius after that. And then there was the next sighting, when Noah stumbled upon the two locking lips behind Ivy's home.

He felt as though he had been sliced in two. He saw the spark upon Ivy's face, he saw the way Lucius did not look so hopeless. He observed her arms around his strong shoulders. Her lips and his fit perfectly together. Their bodies fit perfectly together. It seemed that, for an instant, they were one.

Noah Percy silently fell to his knees, the soft grass stabbing his outstretched hands that clasped the emerald blades. His knobby knees were sore from the impact. Noah drooped his dark-haired head down into his stomach and made himself into a little ball so that even he was not aware of the hot tears that streamed down his face. He sat up and blinked. Neither of them had noticed. Noah could not tell if this made him happy or sad. He lowered himself to the ground, his body pulsing and shaking with the effort to keep himself quiet. With a low whimper, he sank his hair into the grass and crawled away.

Red changed its meaning for Noah Percy that afternoon.

Noah smashed the tears out of his face with muddy, balled fists. The dirt in his eyes was making them sting but he really did not care. No matter how hard he tried to rub the wetness from his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket, they were not disappearing.

Mother was not home. Mother was with the Elders for another meeting. Papa was there, too.

Noah stared at his reflection in the mirror and then edged toward the kitchen, the place where he was forbidden to go. He couldn't express what he felt in words, but it was like a dark shadow that loomed over him at times. He slipped over the restraining gate Papa had constructed for him that he had outgrown and he felt his heart beat pounding as he stepped nearer to the place where Mother and Papa kept the sharp tools called knives that he was not allowed to touch. He'd hurt himself before and they did not want him doing so again. Though it seemed they were much more concerned about the damage he'd be doing to others.

Yes, red changed its colour that afternoon. It wasn't a warm happiness. It wasn't flowers or games. **Red was the colour **of the seething jealousy he felt inside. Red was the colour of his hand gripping wood. Red was hatred for Lucius Hunt and how good he made Ivy Walker feel. Red was his smile, his gritted teeth. Red was the colour of **his father's _fists _**so long ago on a gray winter morning.

Noah could not quite remember- the way he'd seen Papa return from a scare, removing the mask from his face. _"Papa!" he'd cried, aged four years, first fear at the disguise and then relief when he saw who it was underneath. His father didn't want him to see, he didn't want him to know. Noah Percy could talk and walk like a normal infant of his age. His mother always warned him of the creatures that dwelled in the woods, but he wasn't afraid anymore! If it was his papa, everyone in the village would surely want to know and then everyone would be happy! "Silly Papa," he pointed at his father. "No monsters." His laughing turned to a shriek when his father lifted him above his shoulders and **dropped him head first onto the wooden floor.** Papa gave a blow to the head and waited a second, waited until he knew the memory would be gone, most likely. Noah's heart pounded and he drifted off into nothingness and Father walked away and left him for someone else to find. He had sobbed in the beginning. But soon after that, he was quiet._

_Mama cried when she found him. She rushed him to Doctor- why, she'd only stepped into the kitchen for a moment, then she'd heard the wailing, the thud. "He must have fallen." Doctor was afraid he wouldn't live. But he did live, though he suffered considerable damage that had no known cause. All they knew was that Noah Percy had suddenly gone mad. Mother screamed and wrung her hands but she never knew how Papa had gone too far._

_Now, all that was left was that same feeling of joy and content whenever the creatures were mentioned. Noah Percy knew more then all of the children, then most of the adults. But he could never tell them his secret. He didn't understand it._

(Noah could not quite remember- but sometimes the memory came, when they'd locked him up for one thing or another- yes, sometimes it came.)

Noah slammed himself against the floor and smiled at the pain. Rubbed his hands together and smiled at the bloody hand prints on the wooden floor. Smiled at what he'd just done nights before.

_Yes, well, he'd misbehaved. He'd taken the animals, and he'd ripped off the furs- _because it seemed right to him. Because there was always such a buzz of excitement when a "Creature" would make an appearance. Because he knew the Elders were creating this entire nightmare. Because he was helping. _Besides, that was what everyone wanted, wasn't it? Noah Percy thought that killing the animals wouldn't be wrong, since it was all part of the game. Sometimes he couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong. (It was part of his invisible condition, you know.)_

Upon that afternoon that had become a dusky evening, Noah stared down at the red stains on his arms and his crying stopped. Red could comfort him, even now.

He leaned against the wooden table, breathing steadily. Suddenly, he beamed. Red could win him back Ivy Walker! He pulled his coat on clumsily and laughed, hopping merrily out the front door and setting out to find Lucius Hunt, singing to himself excitedly as he went.

**Who said red was so bad after all? **Once Lucius left Ivy alone, Noah could continue being her best friend. He smiled brightly at this thought, not even feeling the bleeding cuts on his arms. He knew just where Lucius would be.

As soon as he entered the blank room, Noah felt a heaviness descend upon him. All of his prior happiness had gone. He knew what he had to do to get Ivy back. But he didn't want to do it. He clutched the knife inside his pocket and remembered that red was flowers, playing games, and braiding Ivy Walker's hair. And suddenly, the blade was sticking into Lucius' stomach. Noah's face trembled in fear as the man tumbled to the floor.

_What is wrong with him?_

_Will he be all right?_

Lucius' wide eyes pleaded for assistance. Noah knew just how to help him out of his misery. The blade sunk into Lucius Hunt's chest and sprang out again as though it had a life of its own. Noah gave Lucius Hunt an apologetic smile, as his eyes stung harshly. He hurried away.

The tears sprang loose again. Noah only knew two words to tell his Mother and Father over and over again: _"Bad colour." _He smiled blankly and then his face became sopping with tears as he held up the blood upon his hands. He always managed to cause hurt. He never really meant to seriously inflict damage but he had no control over sudden urges. They were all talking, screaming. He pounded on the floor and wailed. They were threatening to lock him up in the Quiet Room forever. That he understood, because he thought he might have been bad, so he did deserve it, but he still screamed even louder. He didn't want to be alone. The real horrors began when he was alone, but especially in the Quiet Room.

Noah was _terrified_ of the Quiet Room.

He soon realised that the plan had failed. He couldn't understand why. He didn't know if he'd done it or not. He wouldn't tell them how his arms got scratched. He wouldn't say why his hands were coated in red. He cried when Ivy slapped his face until it burned but he couldn't say he didn't deserve it. She had broken her part of the truce but he did not say so. He howled and moaned when Papa shut the door in his face like Ivy had done something unnatural. _You hit me harder than this! Just last night, Papa! No hitting, Papa, no hitting. _But he wouldn't say that.

He wouldn't say anything at all.

All he could do now was protect himself from Them. Well, They were the ones to really look out for, but no one else seemed to notice them. _(But They were there.)_

But all he had **wanted** was for her to love him back again. He _had _to get her to love him back again. Now, though, _now _she wanted to help Lucius Hunt! Noah couldn't stand for it. He told Them what he wanted to do and They all agreed it was a brilliant idea. He could scare Ivy Walker back to the village. He opened the trap door. _"Thank you," _he muttered, and clapped. Yes, here was a creature! Noah laughed aloud. He pushed aside the skins that he had been collecting and he lowered himself into the cellar.

_"Noah," Ivy said softly, feeling his long locks and grasping his face," I shall forever treasure this..." She trailed off, searching for the right words. She really had no idea what it was that Noah had made for her. He waited excitedly. _

_..."this splendid gift," she decided upon, making him giggle with happiness. She fingered the chain he'd created out of leaves and blades of straw with one hand, and stroked his cheek with the other. "Thank you," she said, and he laughed aloud and hugged her tightly. She patted his face and kissed him._

_That was how it used to be. _Noah sighed in anger.

Noah Percy waited until it was dark and he pushed open the window. He sent a last glance at the rocking chair in the corner, where one of Them stared at him through glassy eyes and rocked. And rocked. His breathing became normal and he waved goodbye. They couldn't talk to him anymore. It would soon be better.

He felt out of place in the black night as he shuffled along, barely containing the thrillHe walked into the woods- he had done it so many times before. He could not be afraid like everyone else. He couldn't feel their fear. He could not stop thinking about how good life would be when Ivy Walker returned to the village and played with him again. He couldn't wait! He walked and walked and did not feel tired. He was simply too ecstatic. Yes, soon he saw her coming toward him, through the mask.

He saw her solemn face- the way she was so very intent on assisting Lucius Hunt. Noah grinded his teeth and the bad colour became something to fear for the second time that week.

It was confusion and jealousy and pain wound into one strong feeling and it was boiling inside him, so suddenly he just wanted to show her how bad she was making him feel. _You always used to say **my** colour was your favourite, Ivy. **Stop. talking. about. Lucius. Hunt.**_

Noah charged her- he felt the pain surging through his chest, a frown clinging to his lips as he breathed deeply and released all of his rage in only a few moments. He dodged her when he was right within an inch of her- he heard her gasp and he was pleased. Her fear was good here- it would persuade her to return. She was moving, running. Running in the _good _direction! Noah held back laughter of joy! So, she wanted him to follow her! She wanted to go back to the village, to be with him, to play with him- to be best friends once more! She'd given up on Lucius Hunt. **All she wanted was Noah Percy**.

Noah ran after her. He would grab her and surprise her, like always, and back they would go. He held out his arms to wrap them around her body her but- _but she's not here anymore!-_ now he was _falling. _A shark **crack **rang out so loudly that Noah Percy didn't even hear it. The creatures' spikes had crucified him. He wanted to look down and see how far they'd gone but his neck had seemed to have snapped. He could feel them burning in his back so harshly that he couldn't seem to feel the pain at all.

The creature mask had fallen off of his face and he sat, uncovered, in what seemed to be a deep ravine. He could not move the back of his head. It seemed that the bones had shattered. Noah's fingers kissed the air. He opened his mouth to cry out, to say _"Ivy"_ but no sound could be heard. **The bad colour was bloody foam** seeping through his broken jaw.

Above him, Ivy Walker sighed in relief that she had trapped _the creature _and she hurried on her way. On her way _back_ to Lucius Hunt.

_I'm not the monster, Ivy. It's me, it's only me. You cheated!_

_(But I think I cheated, too.)_

_I'm sorry._

Tears dropped out of his eyes, the only part of his paralyzed body that was able to move. And then, the dark pupils were frozen. Only the lucid tears were left running down his cheeks.

Noah Percy lay flat on his back, motionless.

**-end-**


End file.
